


Slow dance under the Stars

by chocolatefudge16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 80's AU, Blue starry sky, Gift Art, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatefudge16/pseuds/chocolatefudge16
Summary: An 80's AU where Jean's being too cool for the prom his high school is hosting, so he sits outside and grasps his Marlboro Reds lighting one up to smoke and feel the nicotine in his lungs, moments after Marco arrives at the high school despite not being able to muster the courage of asking anyone to the dance, where he doesn't go inside out of shame and while he's looking around he sees Jean and approaches him, that being how they met and became unlikely friends (Marco the Prep and Jean the Outcast), their friendship slowly becoming a bond of lovers.





	Slow dance under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shingekinoboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekinoboyfriends/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, shingekinoboyfriends!!!  
> I'm your gifter for the JeanMarco Gift Exchange of 2017!!
> 
> I L-O-V-E-D your 80's Jeanmarco AU idea and well I kinda changed up the art a bit for them meeting up at the prom, but in the future slow dancing outside and then they end up maybe getting selected surprisingly for prom kings. (>~<)
> 
> I hope you like it, and happy jolly holiday wishes!!! (^~^)


End file.
